The Last Saiyan
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Vegeta wishes back two Saiyans but then things begin to go wrong. Disclamier: I do not own Dragonballz people. I made up Sara, Marcon, Contor, and Sandra though. Please R&R ok.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Saiyan  
  
Prince Vegeta sat staring out into space by a window. The clock struck one and Vegeta  
  
sighed sadly.He remembered the battles he had fought in, yet the one that stood out more vividly  
  
then the others was the battle against Goku. Vegeta looked out into the night and thought,  
  
'Kakorate,why do you haunt me so'.Vegeta went to bed and dreamed of Goku fighting Cell.  
  
Bulma awoke and looked at her husband sleeping beside her.Bulma wondered if Vegeta would talk today,  
  
it had been three years since Vegeta last talked to anybody.The last person Vegeta had talked to  
  
was Goku; he had said that he was sorry and so did Goku, Vegeta had even shook Goku's hand.  
  
Bulma shook her head and turned away. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and watched Bulma.  
  
"Good morning Bulma"Vegeta said. Bulma jumped.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta, so you finally want to talk"Bulma snapped. Vegeta just smirked.  
  
After breakfast Vegeta did something else that surprised them all, he did not go to train  
  
as always, but sat with them in the living room. Bra sat reading a book, while Vegeta and Trunks  
  
played chess. After a hour had passed Bulma sighed and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Gohan and Videl have been married for two months now"she said. Vegeta's eyes became as big as saucers.  
  
"Gohan is only 21,why did he get married"Vegeta asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know, he fell in love, I guess"Bulma said.  
  
"Just like you did"said Mrs.Briefs calmly.  
  
"Mom!"Bulma yelled.  
  
"She fell in love twice, Vegeta dear "Bulma's mom smiled slightly at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, again.  
  
"Why did you get married Gohan"Vegeta asked slowly. They were all sitting in the living  
  
room, Gohan and Videl had been at Capsle Corp. for over a hour, Vegeta hadn't talked to either  
  
one of the two for the whole hour.  
  
"I don't know, I just did"Gohan said. Vegeta rolled his eyes  
  
and won the chess game against Trunks.  
  
"Where did you learn to play chess Papa"asked Trunks.  
  
"My old friend taught me how"Vegeta answered calmly.  
  
"Cool"Trunks replied.  
  
"We had better go now"Videl said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to meet Hercule"said Gohan. Vegeta began to sniker softly and put one  
  
hand over his mouth.  
  
"Bulma, where is the dragon ball radar"Vegeta shouted up the stairs. It had been a week  
  
since Vegeta had learned that Gohan was married to Hercule's only daughter Videl.  
  
"It is called a dragon radar"Bulma said stepping down the stairs. Vegeta held out his hand, Bulma rolled her  
  
eyes and then handed Vegeta the radar.  
  
"You had better not break it either Vegeta" Bulma yelled after the saiyan prince.  
  
'What is he going to do with the radar' Bulma wondered.  
  
Vegeta dropped lightly to the ground in a place nearly 1,000 miles from the Capsle Corp.  
  
Vegeta pulled the dragon radar out of his pocket and turned it on. Vegeta turned north and flew  
  
four miles. Vegeta landed in a forest and groaned softly. Vegeta looked back into his memory and  
  
saw the sceane once again.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta stood silently off to the sides of the group. Gohan, Goten, Goku and Chi-Chi  
  
stood together, Chi-Chi was in tears, the rest of the gang said good-by to Goku, before Goku  
  
could leave however Vegeta had stepped forward and said,  
  
"Kakarot, I am sorry." Goku had took Vegeta's outstrecthed hand and said,  
  
"I am sorry as well." ______________________________________  
  
Vegeta turned away mentlly from the memory and started to look for the dragonball. After  
  
twenty minutes of searching Vegeta sat against a tree and looked at the four star ball. Vegeta  
  
looked around and quickly found a place to keep the dragonballs hidden.  
  
Vegeta looked around him, then knowing how much Mr.Popo liked flowers, Vegeta planted  
  
a flower among the others.  
  
"What are you doing here Vegeta" Piccolo's voice asked so suddenly that Vegeta jumped.  
  
"Looking at the flowers, are you Vegeta"said Dende calmly. Vegeta turned and  
  
looked at the three people before him. There were two Namekians and one Earthling. Piccolo was a  
  
Namekian worrior, Dende was a Namekian healer, Mr. Popo was an Earthling.  
  
"Why are you here Vegeta?"Piccolo asked again. Vegeta looked around again then told them his plan.  
  
"Bring back Goku is a good idea,but I'm not so sure about bring back Raditz"Piccolo said  
  
later that day when Vegeta returned, so far he had six dragonballs.  
  
"I know Raditz acted evil when he first got here but that was because evil was all that he knew" Vegeta said sadly.  
  
"Vegeta where were you"Bulma shouted.  
  
"Visiting" Vegeta replied. Before Bulma could say anymore a car came up to the house and out popped Chi-Chi and Goten. "I invited them over" Vegeta said proudly. Goten knocked on the door. It had been over three years since even Trunks and Goten had last talked to each other.  
  
"Why did you come so late at night?" asked Bra.  
  
"Vegeta said that we were supposed to spened a few nights here" Goten said uncertainly.  
  
"Certain you will" Bulma said.  
  
After dinner Bulma talked on the telephone for awhile.  
  
"Bed-time kids" she said when she returned. Trunks and Goten went to Trunks' room. Bra waited for Bulma to take her upstairs. While Bulma was upstairs the phone began to ring. Vegeta quickly picked-up the phone and Piccolo's voice came through.  
  
"Vegeta"Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah" answered Vegeta.  
  
"I have the last dragon ball. Dende said that he thought Bulma would never quit talking, she said that all of us are to come  
  
over to the Capsle Corp. tomorrow" Piccolo whispered.  
  
"I'll come over as soon as Bulma and  
  
Chi-Chi go to sleep, okay "Vegeta whispered back.  
  
"Okay" said Piccolo.  
  
Vegeta was just hanging up the phone when Bulma came back downstairs. Bulma and Chi-Chi  
  
talked for awhile at 10:00pm they said goodnight to Vegeta. After a little while Vegeta put on  
  
his coat and flew to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo looked up as Vegeta landed softly on the ground.  
  
"About time" Piccolo said.  
  
"It has been three years since those two have talked to each other, I never knew that so much could happen in three years," Vegeta told Piccolo. Piccolo rolled his eyes, then they sat and waited for Dende and Mr.Popo to return.  
  
"It's going to be morning by the time they get back," Vegeta said suddenly.  
  
"So," Piccolo said. "Where did Kakarot learn to drive," Vegeta asked changing the subject.  
  
"At a driving place, if you ever go there beware of Ginger," Piccolo answered.  
  
"Who is she," Vegeta asked. "A road rage prone driving instuctor" Piccolo told him. Vegeta laughed softly a real laugh for the frist time in his life.  
  
______________________________________ The gravity was intence. Vegeta turned his head and noticed Bardock was fling upward. Vegeta followed him up toward Frieza's ship. Vegeta stared in horror as Frieza gathered energy for his death ball, as he (Frieza) threw it, Vegeta figered it out.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"No!" Vegeta howled awaking him and Piccolo.  
  
"Vegeta what happened" Piccolo asked. Vegeta's face turned red and he told Piccolo about his dream. Vegeta looked as sunlight hit Kami's Lookout, he looked at his watch 6:00am.  
  
"Piccolo, what time did Bulma say everybody had to be at the Capsle Corp." Vegeta asked.  
  
"10:00am" Piccolo answered.  
  
"Hello" Dende said calmly from where he was sitting on Mr.Popo magic rug. Vegeta and Piccolo looked up in surprise. Dende jumped down, went to the middle of the place and and put all seven of the dragonballs on  
  
the ground. Until nine o' clock they wondered what to use the first wish on.  
  
"Why don't we use the first to revive all the humans who died directly or indirectly by Babidi or his henchmen " Vegeta suggested. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr.Popo all nodded. Vegeta looked at his watch and said  
  
"It's 9:30." Mr.Popo and Piccolo left for the Capsle Corp.  
  
Dende rasied his hands and said the password. The sky began to darken as the the  
  
dragonballs began to glow. Dende steped back a couple paces. The dragon lifted out of the  
  
dragonballs. . "What is your first wish" the dragon asked.  
  
"Will you revive all the humans that were killed because of Babidi's henchman" Dende said. After a moment's pause the dragon said,  
  
"So be it, what is your second wish?" Dende turned to ask Vegeta which Saiyan Vegeta wanted to  
  
be revived first. Vegeta had been knocked out though and couldn't answer. Something grabed  
  
Vegeta and draged him away. Dende quickly revived Goku and Raditz then told that them something  
  
had took off with Vegeta, the two Saiyans took off fling and Dende went to tell the others.  
  
"The last Saiyan is waking up" a voice above Vegeta said. Vegeta forced his eyes to open  
  
at first Vegeta could not see because of the pain in his head. Something touched Vegeta and he  
  
turned his head slightly and saw a Lukours, Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, and if his foot  
  
was not cruched undernight a rock he would have attacked, a Lukours, the enemy of all Saiyans.  
  
The small Lukours girl watched Vegeta, then spoke in a bell-like voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you in the head Prince Vegeta, but you're a warrior and you would have fought me and I would have lost." Vegeta glared at her for a minute then turned his head toward the door, he could sense two power levels, one was a super Saiyan power level. Suddenly Goku and Raditz brust though the wall.  
  
Raditz walked over to Vegeta and pulled the rock off Vegeta's leg. Goku had knocked everyone  
  
out. Vegeta looked at his watch as he stood up and yelled, "Oh no, we're two hours late."  
  
"For what" Goku and Raditz asked at the same time. "Something Bulma planed" Vegeta called back, "Thanks." Raditz looked sideways at Goku and asked  
  
"Who is Bulma?"  
  
"Bulma is Vegeta's wife" Goku answered. Raditz nodded then they followed Vegeta. Suddenly he stoped  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Raditz yelled.  
  
The three saiyans landed softly by the Capsle Corp. then Vegeta went forward to open the  
  
door but it wouldn't budge not even when Vegeta used his key. The three of them looked into the  
  
window, amd saw that Bulma was in tears. Vegeta went around to the back door and the three  
  
Saiyans went inside. Vegeta stopped where they couldn't see him it seemed that they had taken  
  
Dende's story wrong. Vegeta motioned to Goku and Raditz to stay put, then he stepped forward  
  
and said  
  
"Bulma, are you alright?" Bulma jumped up and ran to Vegeta, then she wrapped her arms  
  
around Vegeta's neck and sobbed softly. Vegeta motined to Goku who stepped out of the shadows  
  
and almost right into Chi-Chi's arms.  
  
"Where are you going to live Raditz" Goku asked his brother a whole month later.  
  
"I have my own house here on Earth" Raditz said. The three Saiyan warriors where at Master Roshi's House,  
  
Goku and Raditz where sitting side-by-side, yet Vegeta was nowhere in sight. Vegeta stood alone  
  
near Master Roshi's House watching the two brothers talking. Suddenly Vegeta walked forward and  
  
said, holding out one hand  
  
"Friends?" Goku and Raditz put one of their hands on Vegeta's hand  
  
and said  
  
"Friends!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ which is a great show. In this chapter I made up Contor and  
  
Marcon just so you know. Ok on with the story.  
  
Five years later the Z warriors stared at Raditz, his mate Marcon and their son Contor.  
  
Contor was five days old and a very bouncy baby boy.  
  
"A Saiyan boy" Vegeta said surprised that his wild best friend had a child. Goku leaned over the doctor who had come to check on Contor  
  
(the one who had been there when the boy was born had died of a heart attack)he had passed smooth  
  
out at the sight of Contor's long monkey-tail. Contor blinked several times in surprise at all of  
  
the attention.  
  
"That kid has a tail, I can't belive it" the doctor said in disbelife when he stood up. "Belive it, it's true" Raditz said. With that all of the Saiyans let their tails swish back and forth. The doctor quickly left the room, letting the Z warriors look at Contor. The babyboy had long jet-black hair, like his dad's (yet his hair is nowhere as long as Raditz's), and deep jet-black eyes. His long monkey-like tail was drapped across his stomack and a dark chestnut-brown in color. Goku looked at Raditz's jet-black tail then at Contor's dark brown tail and asked,  
  
"Raditz how come your tail is black and Contor's tail is brown?" Raditz sweat dropped  
  
and answered  
  
"A Saiyan's tail gets darker as the Saiyan gets older, until they are in a three  
  
dighit age then their tails get lighter." Everybody stared at Raditz in surprise.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Raditz blinked at them, "The teacher told me."  
  
Everybody fell over.  
  
"You actually remembered that from our teacher Raditz?" Nappa asked. Raditz nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Hey I remember that I had to pay attention or he would have cracked me  
  
upside the head with that blasted ruler of his. Marcon wasn't there that day and neither was  
  
Sara." Raditz's tail began to swish back and forth angerly. Nappa noticed this and fell silently.  
  
Vegeta irnored the other two Saiyans and turned to Raditz's mate and son. Marcon and Contor were  
  
both staring at Raditz and Nappa, who were now glaring at each other. Vegeta rolled his eyes at  
  
Goku.  
  
"They are always like that Kakarot"he said. Goku just nodded his head and smiled slightly.  
  
They were used to Raditz and Nappa fighting with each other, all except Goku who had been gone  
  
for the last three years training Mary, a hyperactive lillte girl, a young Lukours. Mary was a  
  
very figitive and scared of closed in places,(they found her locked in an attic for a month).  
  
Vegeta didn't trust Mary at first, (remember he thinks that all Lukourses are Saiyan enemys), it  
  
took a hard blow to the head and a few nights out in the cold for Vegeta to remember that the  
  
Luourses used to be the only friend to the Saiyan warriors, until Frieza stepped forward and  
  
told King Vegeta that the Lukourses were planing to try and kill them. The Saiyans were inraged  
  
and easily destoryed the Lukours race. Mary was the only Lukours left. Mary was trusted then  
  
by all Saiyans even Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
All of a sudden the door was pushed open and a solid gray wolf stepped inside. The wolf  
  
looked around then jumped up on the bed and looked at Contor. Contor raised his right hand and  
  
streached it out toward the wolf.  
  
"Holy cosmos" Vegeta said solwly, staring at Contor's right  
  
sholder. It had the mark of a wolf on it  
  
(ok FYI I made that up, it just means that the warrior will have wierd abblitys and would do better with two other warriors with different marks.).  
  
Around his neck he wore a pendent that had a picture of a black panther, a gray wolf and a red eagle on  
  
it. The wolf jumped down and becan to change. A young man stood in it's place.  
  
"So, the new wolf is a Saiyan by blood," the young man said looking at Contor. All of the people stared at  
  
the young man and Contor. Vegeta narrowed his eyes darkly. The young man stared at Contor and  
  
blinked several times.  
  
'A Saiyan with the mark of the wolf, bogus,'the young man thought to himself.  
  
"Do you think that you could teach him to transform into a wolf, Vegeta?"  
  
"Ofcourse"Vegeta said coldly. "Altough you are supposed to teach him yourself." The young man turned back into a wolf and left. Vegeta glared after the wolf. "Contor when you are old enough I will teach you how to transform into your wolf-like form," Vegeta said talking to the little baby boy. Contor nodded his head. 


	3. A training session

Chapter 3  
  
Disclamer: I do not own DBZ I just write storys about it.  
  
A/N: I do not really think anybody has ever read this but still there is only 9 chapters so just  
  
bear with me understand.?  
  
Five Years Later  
  
"Wake up, little Contor" Marcon said softly as she shook her son. Contor was now five years  
  
old and,(though he didn't know it), would soon be starting his trainig to transfrom into a wolf.  
  
Vegeta and Raditz were sitting side-by-side on the couch talking and waiting on Contor. Contor  
  
came running down the stairs. Vegeta got up and watched Contor with his arms crossed over his  
  
chest. Contor grined happly at Vegeta who tilted his head toward the door. Contor nodded his  
  
head not bothered by the way Vegeta was acting since he had been training Contor since he had  
  
been three years old and went outside. Vegeta kept walking until he reached the edge of the  
  
forest which surrounded Raditz's and Marcon's home.  
  
"Today you will learn to transform into awolf," Vegeta told the young boy and sat down on the ground."You must consentrat on transfroming into a wolf nothing else,"he added. Contor nodded then sat down and closed his eyes consentrating hard. Vegeta watched the young Saiyan try to transform into a wolf. Contor's jet-black hair began to blow away from his head but soon stopped.  
  
"Keep tring" Vegeta said oddly. Contor's jet-black hair suddenly began to blow away from his body. Vegeta blinked and jumped up in shock, watching the young boy chage into a dark gray wolf. Contor slowly let his eyes open and fell foward on his four feet. Contor took off running really fast his gray fur blurring  
  
as he ran. After he ran for about three hours Contor walked back to where Vegeta stood and  
  
waited.  
  
"Will yourself to be Saiyan again" Vegeta said cheerfully. Contor slowly changed back into a young full-blooded saiyan boy.  
  
"Wow,that was fun Mr. Vegeta will I always have this transfrommation" Contor asked uncertainly.  
  
"Ofcourse" Vegeta said boardly.  
  
"Will you always be here Mr. Vegeta?" Contor asked. "Sentamental fool you ask to many questions, I will try to be there for you as much as I can" Vegeta snarled at the small little boy who stood in front of him. Contor's jet black hair was long and in his face his black eyes wide. Vegeta slowly held out his left hand, Contor shook Vegeta's left hand with his right, then Vegeta flew off. Contor quitely watched his mentor.  
  
'Thank you Mr. Vegeta' Contor thought. Contor turned away and began to walk back to his house to  
  
tell his parents about his transformation. Neither Vegeta nor Contor knew that Vegeta would one  
  
day full-fill his promise. Contor also didn't know that one day he would call Vegeta Master.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R. 


	4. A Warning

A week later Future Trunks showed up with some bad news. In his time things   
  
have gone from bad to worse as a single Saiyan comes to the village, then   
  
things go downhill from there.   
  
Suddenly young orphan children have started to disapper. Bulma and the new   
  
Saiyan (who is female) are tring to slove this mystery but the longer it goes  
  
on the hader to understand it.  
  
"There is going to to be a deadly battle and a hard sacrifice" Future Trunks   
  
said. Vegeta and the rest stared at Future Trunks in angsiwh. They knew it   
  
would happen.   
  
"When will this Saiyan come?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"In just one year" Future Trunks answered. Everybody nodded then Future   
  
Trunks left.  
  
A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short the next chapter will make up for  
  
that.   
  
Review 


	5. A female Saiyan and an old memory

Chapter 5  
  
Disclamier: I do not own DBZ  
Sorry for the long wait it took awhile for me to get it written.  
So enjoy.  
  
A year later found the Z warriors even crazier than before. Until the day on June 17 when the female Saiyan landed about 20 miles from the Capsule Corp.  
  
When the Z fighters landed at the crash site the pod slowly opened and a female slowly climbed out and flew up to watch them. She had short, spiky, jet-black hair and deep black eyes. Her long, brown monkey-like tail was dark brown in color and was wrapped tightly around her stomach Through her left eye there was a long scar. Vegeta eyebrows narrowed together thinking that he should know this person but it was just out of his mental reach.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta growled. The female turned her eyes toward him. One was the normal black while the other was a smoky gray.  
  
"My name is Sara" she answered. Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa's eyes widened in shock for several seconds then went back to normal.  
  
"Sara" Raditz said softly taking a step forward. Sara turned her head toward him and gave a ghost of a smile before it disappeared.  
  
"Hey big brother" she said her voice sounding more male than female. Suddenly she noticed Goku watching her.  
  
"Kakarot" she growled. Goku backed up slightly in shock of the rage in his sister's dark eyes. Vegeta and Raditz took a step forward to grab Sara but they were to late Nappa grabbed her by the back of her neck and picked her right up off the ground. Sara was small and short as it was, but she looked even smaller held up against Nappa's huge frame.  
  
"Nappa put her down" Vegeta said taking a step forward. Nappa set Sara back down on her feet, but he left his hand on the back of her neck. Sara was no longer paying attention to the people around her, her dark eyes were staring out into the sky watching for someone. Suddenly she turned her dark glaze toward Raditz. Marcon and Contor landed without a sound.  
  
"Marcon it's good to see you again" Sara said. Marcon took a step forward and smiled broadly.  
  
"Hey Sa long time no see" she said. Sara silently nodded her eyes moving toward Contor.  
  
"Yes it has been a long time." Sara looked like she she was ready to kill somebody but Marcon knew better. Contor tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. Sara frowned slightly.  
  
"Sara" she growled. Marcon snorted loudly then turned toward her son.  
  
"She is Raditz's sister" she said kindly. Contor started to say something but he was cut off when everyone scened a powerful ki. The people there were Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Contor, Marcon, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Videl, #18, Pan, Teinshinsun, and Sara. They took off flying in the direction of the ki signature. When they got there they saw a young warrior standing in the middle of the crowed street. When the warriors came closer the warrior lifted it's head and they realized that it was a Saiyan female.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta growled. The female glared at him.  
  
"Na su no backa" she replied. Vegeta growled and took a step forward.  
  
"Sara" Vegeta growled in anger, his deep voice a warning. The female's dark eyes widened in fear as Sara took a step forward a smirk on her face. The female tried to sneer but it failed when Sara's eyebrows narrowed and the smirked went even darker.  
  
"Sandra" the female said. "Who the heck are you, wimp?" Sara took a step closer making Sandra take a half-step back.  
  
"Prince Vegeta the prince of the Saiyans" Vegeta's voice sounded board as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sandra bowed slightly to Vegeta then with a scared look in her eyes took off flying.  
  
'Kill her' Sara thought into Vegeta's mind. Vegeta smirked and blew Sandra up.  
  
"Why in the name of Kami did you do that" Goku yelled turning his look of surprise on Vegeta. Vegeta frowned then turned and spoke to Goku as if he was speaking to a small child.  
  
"Kakarot, she was part of the plan to destroy this planet" he said. Goku grinned one of his Son smiles.  
  
"Okay then" he replied cheerfully making everyone but Sara fall over. Sara tilted her head in her youngest brother's direction as Vegeta stood up and stared at his best friend.  
  
"Kakarot, you have been acting strange lately, are you you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask and my name is GOKU" said Goku sounding slightly crazy. The others stood to their feet and stared at Goku. Then Raditz leaned toward Nappa and whispered low,  
  
"I think you hit Kakarot a bit too hard a few days ago." Nappa nodded in agreement because a few days ago Goku and Nappa had been sparing and Nappa had hit Goku right through twenty trees. _________________________________________________________ Sara looked boardly around her in the middle of the hallway in Capsule Corp. Bulma and Goku were standing two feet away and were talking softly.  
  
"You're sure she is your sister" Bulma asked eyeing Sara."Because she acts more like Vegeta."  
  
"Yes I'm sure that she is my sister and my name is Kakarot" Goku replied watching Sara. Up until that point Sara had not been bothering to listen but her head jerked toward her brother when he said his name was Kakarot. Bulma's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called. "I think that you calling Goku Kakarot has gone to his head."  
  
"What do you mean by that" Vegeta demanded from where he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Goku just said that his name was...Kakarot" Bulma said fear showing in her pure blue eyes.  
  
"Really Kakarot are you finally embracing your Saiyan blood or are you just doing this to bug the heck out of Sara?" Vegeta demanded. Goku stared at him in confusion.  
  
"I'm not trying to bug anyone" Goku's eyes widened in pain and fear. Sara tilted her head to one side.  
  
"No" she whispered. "He is remembering his past. He is learning about the Saiyan race." Vegeta nodded then glanced sideways at Kakarot.  
  
Review A/N: Na su no backa in Saiyan means none of you business. Well that's the fifth chapter I hope you enjoyed it and it is longer than the last chapter. 


	6. Trip to the healing tank and a lot of pa...

"If anyone is reading this I'm sorry for not writing this story. Please R+R."  
  
Goku's dark eyes silently closed and suddenly he began to fall to ground but Sara caught him just in time.  
  
"Do you have a healing tank?" Sara demanded as she shifted Goku's weight so that she could carry him.  
  
"Yes follow me." Bulma quickly led the way down to her lab.  
  
"You can trust me" Sara whispered as she passed Bulma on the way in.  
  
Bulma didn't reply but watched Sara walk and Yamcha, who had shown up earlier, watched her as well.  
  
"Take care little brother" Sara whispered softly as she watched the blue liquid fill up the tank. "It may take a while so you might as well sit down. Bulma may I look at your work?"  
  
Sara was beginning to look around as the others did as they were told.  
  
"I guess so" Bulma murmured doubtfully. She sat down beside Vegeta and watched Sara closely as she walked from machine to machine.  
  
"This is interesting" Sara whispered sitting beside a small robot.  
  
"It doesn't work" Bulma growled.  
  
"Really" said Sara picking it up. "So you don't mind me working with it?"  
  
"Go ahead" Bulma motioned at Sara, whose eyes lit up as she began to examine it frowning now and then.  
  
"It's workmanship is wonderful Bulma! I don't know why it wouldn't work." At Sara's praise Bulma lowered her hear\d and blushed.  
  
"Ahh, I see your problem" Bulma looked up and frowned slightly as Sara tapped the robot.  
  
"Really what?" Sarcasm and rage filled Bulma's voice as she watched.  
  
"It's fuel hose is completely chewed through. Either you have rats or a very misbehaving kitten. I see you Yamchuk now leave me alone!" The last sentence was spat at Yamcha who sat watching her.  
  
"What do you mean Sa?"Yamcha raised his dark eyebrows and smiled eerily at her.  
  
"I've told you before don't call me that! Leave me alone sick-o!" Sara's eyes turned red with anger.  
  
"I'm not doing anything"Yamcha tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Your-" Sara suddenly froze, her eyes bugging out of her head slightly. "That is the most untrue and disgusting image you've sent in my head since I got here!"  
  
Sara jumped up looking like a cornered animal and walked backward so she could hide behind the healing tank.  
  
"What's the matter Sa?" Yamcha asks standing up and walking forehead. BIG mistake. Sara put one hand around the tank and blasted a white ball at him. Yamcha screamed in pain as the energy ball ripped the shin from his bones and turned his bones to dust, he was cut off mid-scream.  
  
Well that wasn't as good as I thought. Please R+R even to say you're mad about Yamcha. Review! 


	7. Welcome Kakarot

To: Sarah A. This Sara is very different from others her name means something else in her father's tongue  
  
Thank-you for your reviews! I'm writing slower now because I have to rewrite. READ!  
  
After the smoke cleared from the lab room Goku opened his dark jet-black eyes. Sara hopped around and let the water drain from his muscle bound body.  
  
"Welcome Kakarot" Sara whispered watching him get out of the tank.  
  
"My head hurts" Goku whined, whimpering in pain.  
  
"It will do that for a while just get some rest and you'll be ok. Soleman! You have a voice of your own!" Sara glared at the door after these words had been spoken. Slowly a man who looked a lot like Sara stepped into view.  
  
"Get some rest Kakarot" he said simply. Goku nodded then turned toward Bulma.  
  
"May we stay here for now?"  
  
"Of course" Bulma said then turned toward Sara. "I suppose you want to stay too?"  
  
"No" Sara said truthfully. "I'm going to stay with Soleman until I get a home of my own."  
  
She turned away giving Nappa a meaningful look before she and Solman dissappered.  
  
"Bulma why are you being so mean?" Goku turned his eyes on her unable to hide his rage.  
  
Well I got to go please R+R! 


End file.
